Frozen
by Alianne Cooper
Summary: Scanrans attack New hope and someone gets kidnapped.-I don't know just read to find out. And please review too.
1. Attack

Lo' everyone everywhere. More stuff to burn off writers block but this is going to be a new chapter story

**Dedicated to Stacey for finally starting to read the books.**

Special thanks to:

Stephanie- Thanks so much for helping decide all the stuff for the plot I seriously don't think I could have decided between Dom and Neal for the pairing in this if you hadn't helped. Also for choosing all the other things out of my mess of ideas.

Matt- Thanks for the help. When I've had pop I get too many ideas and I just can't choose so I get stuck.

Disclaimer: You all should know what this is for and if you don't go read someone else disclaimer.

Chapter 1

Attack

It was late in December, and the temperature had dropped considerably below the usual cold of the winter months on the border. It had been a hard winter at New Hope; the Scanrans just kept attacking, especially in the cold weather. Neal had informed Kel not to long ago that he suspected the Scanrans either had a heating spell, which he would like to get his hands on, or were behind the freezing weather. For Kel it didn't matter which it was, she just bundled up in as many layers as she could while still being mobile.

Shivering, Kel walked quickly to the mess tent. The quicker she got into the building, the quicker she would be almost warm again. While she was outside, only the walls around New Hope stopped the cold wind from hitting full force. The walls couldn't keep out to cold temperature, however.

"Kel, over here," Merric called from a table near the back of the room. Kel never sat at the front table for breakfast.

Kel walked over to the line for food and grabbed a tray. Quickly she grabbed her food and then walked over to where Merric sat.

"You're up early, aren't you, Merric?" Kel asked as she sat down across from him.

"Couldn't sleep," Merric said. "It's too gods-cursed cold to sleep."

"I agree. It is worse for the refugees though," Kel replied, eyeing the few refugees that were in the mess hall.

"You always did care a lot about commoners oh mighty Protector of the Small," Merric said, looking at the refugees too.

Kel didn't get a chance to respond to this because at that very moment a man ran into the mess yelling that the fort was under an attack. Kel and Merric leaped to their feet and ran toward their different rooms to get their weapons.

Tobe met Kel halfway there, carrying her glaive and sword. "Tobe, saddle Peachblossom up for me. I'll need him ready if we have to ride out to get rid of the Scanrans," Kel ordered him as she ran toward the stairs that lead up the wall.

"How many are there?" Kel asked a very rumpled-looking Neal as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Three hundred or so," Neal said worriedly. "There could be more in the woods, though."

"You take command; I'm going out with two squads. Have the archers ready to cover us," Kel said, running back down the steps before Neal could object.

"Sergeant Tager, Sergeant Ruben, get your squads and meet me at the gate," Kel said, heading toward where the gate where Tobe was waiting with Peachblossom.

"Lady, you be careful out there," Tobe said worriedly as she approached.

"Don't worry, Tobe; I will be. Now, please, go up on the wall and see if Neal needs you for anything," said Kel, mounting Peachblossom and taking her glaive back from Tobe who had been holding it while she mounted up.

"I'm on my way, lady," Tobe said, scrambling to do as he was told.

Kel watched her young charge run up the stairs on the wall, and then she turned to the squads assembled around her. "Open the gate. Move out, men," Kel said, turning Peachblossom to face the gate as it was slowly opened.

Once the gate was open Kel whispered a command to Peachblossom, and the big gelding immediately took off through the gate. The enemy attacked the squads as they came closer. Several of the Scanrans separated Kel from the rest of her men. There were four of them, all looking scraggly and in poor health.

The first one to attack had a long, rusted sword that he tried to run her through with. Kel blocked the attack and hit the man behind her in the belly as he tried to stab her with dagger. Then she used her glaive to slit the first man's throat and gut the second man. The other two men quickly advanced as their comrades fell.

One of them tried to drag her from her saddle, while the other made a quick motion with his blade. Suddenly Kel's saddle slipped, and she was falling. The man had cut her saddle from Peachblossom's back. Kel quickly tried to grab something to keep her on the big gelding, but there was nothing for her to grab.

She hit the ground on her side, but her head came down hard onto a rock. There were a few moments of time that passed as Kel lay there, her vision becoming blurry. Then she saw a figure lean over her and pry her glaive from her hand. She saw the blurry figure throw the weapon away, and then everything went black.

A/N I hope you like it, and will go review. I would really like it if you did.

-Krissy-


	2. Missing

Okay so I admit it I lost money in poker but I won't say how much.(not that much) Okay if you don't get it I'm updating this straight after updating chapter 13 of life goes on so go read that and get it. How sad I have to promote my own work on some of my other stories. Lol.

Anyway Thanks all for the reviews I loved them 10 on the first chapter that makes me really happy.

-Replies-

Lady Angelique of mystiqu- Yup those rocks just seem attracted to peoples heads. LOL. Sorry it took so long to update.

Indigo Feline- Hehe I'm not telling that is going to be my evil little secret. Okay so you'll probably figure it out sooner or later but I'm not telling I'm going to make you figure it out on your own by reading.

Pinky- Sorry it's taken me a while to update. But I'm not telling who it's going to be and I'm going to try to make it hard to figure out who it's going to be but that doesn't mean it will work. LOL.

Amy- yea you should read the books and I love writing cliffhangers and yes I know they are evil for the readers but they are still fun until I turn into the reader.

I LOVE Dom- Yes suspenseful and I'm not telling I want the readers to figure it out or read it when I reveal it in the story.

Goober- Stacey come on you can still give a good review like what did you think of the cliffhanger but anyways yea it could go a lot of different ways.

Tammy C- I'm glad you love it. Please keep reading and reviewing.

shimerslayer- I couldn't just leave you there and so after something around 7 months I have come to update. LOL.

BBLLPMLover- I know it wasn't a nice place to leave off and then I left you hanging for like 7 months so you probably forgot the first chapter but I'm glad you liked it.

Rhoda- Yea I did need to update but I finally am. I hope it makes everyone happy (if they remember the story after so long.)

Anyways sorry for taking so long to update and this is going to be kinda short because my left hand is hurting me. It is cramping up because I typed something up and even though it was short I haven't typed in a while so it's not used to it. LOL.

Oh yea I kinda forgot the parts of the storyline so I'm only doing it from memory.

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I'm not very good at poker so I probably couldn't win them that way. LOL.

Chapter 2

Missing

"Have you found her yet?" asked an anxious green-eyed knight.

"Not yet," came the reply from the corporal.

"Keep looking."

How could she do this? How could Kel go missing? She knew New Hope needed her. She wouldn't just run out on her refugees. Something serious had happened to her. Neal knew that for sure. Kel would have dragged herself back to New Hope just to make sure it was safe, even if it practically killed her.

He would have to go looking for he himself. Neal couldn't let those dirty Scanrans capture Kel. There was no telling what they would do to her. She had gotten rid of their main weapon, the killing machines.

"Excuse me."

"What? Oh yes have you found her yet?" asked Neal.

"No, there is no sign of her. We've searched everywhere and it is starting to get dark. My men are frozen," said the corporal of earlier.

"Alright bring your men in," Neal said.

"There is one more thing. The King's Own has arrived. They said someone has informed them of the situation."

"Bring the person in command to me. I would like to have a talk with him," Neal commanded.

The corporal left quickly to do as he was ordered, and once again Neal was left alone to think about what could be happening to Kel. She could be dead for all he knew lying miles away after being dragged there by the Scanran scum. She could be being tortured while he stood on the wall that surrounded New Hope. She could be bleeding to death in a wagon captured Tortallans.

"Still no word on Kel?" asked a familiar voice from behind Neal.

Turning Neal immediately recognized his blue-eyed cousin, Dom. "No they haven't found a single clue as to where she could have gone. How did you hear about Kel so quickly?" Neal asked.

"Tobe contacted my lord using a messenger bird," Dom replied.

To Neal's surprise his cousin looked extremely exhausted. It might have just been worry but for a moment Dom looked almost sickly, but then it was gone. "How far from here were you when you got message?" Neal asked.

"We were headed toward Steadfast when the messenger bird caught up with us." Dom replied.

"We'll send out search parties in the morning. It's gotten too dark and cold for any of our men to go looking again now," Neal said, hating that he would have to wait to look for Kel.

A/N Okay I'm going to end it there because my hand is really starting to hurt me. Yes I am right handed but I still use my left hand to type quite a bit. So Please review and I'll try to update faster next time. Bye-Bye.

-Krissy-


End file.
